bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Go-Go Tomago
) |sex= Female |aliases= Go-Go Tomago Go-Go Tanaka GoGo/Go-Go/Gogo Go Go Tomogo Go Go Tamayo Whiplash |likes=Motorcycles, speed, being rude |dislikes=Jail, sexism, interactions, Everwraith |occupation= Criminal (formerly) Adventurer Superheroine Government agent |affiliations=Shikei-otaku Big Hero 6 Badgal (possessed) |race= Human |height= 5'6" (167.64 cm.) |weight= 129 lbs. (59.51 kg.) |age= |family= Unnamed parents (presumed deceased) |debut= Sunfire & Big Hero 6 #1 |designer(s)= Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, David Nakayama|friends = Honey Lemon Hiro Takachiho Baymax Wasabi No-Ginger Fredzilla Silver Samurai (formerly) Ebon Samurai Sunpyre Furi Wamu Mr. Oshima}} Leiko Tanaka is a member of the Japanese superhero team Big Hero 6. She has the codename Go-Go Tomago based on her suit. Background Raised in Utsunomiya, Tochigi Prefecture, the young street urchin Leiko Tanaka became part of the Shikei-otaku, one of the many bōsōzoku motorcycle gangs involved with the Yakuza. At age 18, she was arrested during a botched robbery of the Kiyohara Industrial Complex and sentenced to a term of five years in Tochigi Prison. However, before serving her full sentence, engineers from Japan's Ministry of Defense came to her with a deal: secure an early release from prison in exchange for test piloting an experimental exosuit. Tanaka, who was chosen as a test subject based on her good behavior in prison and her high-speed motorcycling skills, accepted the government's terms and soon found herself in the "Go-Go Tomago" exosuit, named for the sphere-like shape the armor takes when propelling through the air at high velocities. Personality Go-Go is young and highly aggressive, with little patience for others, but has a very strong will as someone who does not give up easily. She is also known as the hothead of the team as she tends to be impulsive and act on her aggressive tendencies without considering the results. Initially, she also had a lack of respect for her teammates and clashed with virtually every member, particularly Honey Lemon due to jealousy and Silver Samurai out of sheer defiance. Over time, she starts to develop a true sense of kinship with her acclimation into the team, as well as accepting her role of superhero and doing her job without complaints. Powers and abilities *'Skilled Motorcyclist:' Go-Go is a skilled motorcyclist and an accomplished racer and stunt driver. With the "Go-Go Tomago" suit, Go-Go gains the following abilities: *'Superhuman speed:' Go-Go is agile, and can move at speeds of up to 185 miles per hour. *'Kinetic Energy Manipulation:' Go-Go can absorb and amplify kinetic energy, enabling her to temporarily transubstantiate her body mass into thermochemical energy by uttering her codename. The degree of energy emitted can be partial or total, though both grant GoGo certain abilities. **'Invulnerability:' In a partial transformation, the suit surrounds Go-Go in a thermochemical aura that grants her limited invulnerability. **'Flight:' Go-Go accomplishes flight in her partial transformation. **'Energy Blasts:' Go-Go has energy projection capabilities. **'Powerball Mode:' In a total transformation, the wearer's entire body transubstantiates into a high-speed spherical "powerball", which builds up greater speed and force with every additional ricochets while in motion. After a series of sufficiently numerous and forceful ricochets to build up power, Go-Go can hurl herself to a given target and create a fiery, explosive blast. While there is no limit to the amount of time she can stay in powerball mode, Go-Go's body will fatigue and force her to deactivate it. History Due to her proficiency with the exosuit and to avoid being sent back to prison, Go-Go was drafted as a founding member for Big Hero 6. However, she was incredibly difficult to get along with the rest of the team, leading to altercations with most of the members. However, she begins growing accustomed with her teammates. Go-Go, Honey Lemon, and Silver Samurai (the first half of Big Hero 6) meet Hiro Takachiho, Baymax, and Sunfire (who later became the other half of the team) at a temple, where Go-Go stops a fight between Baymax and Sunfire by using her powers. With all of them, they learned about the menace of the Everwraith. Go-Go then tried to fight him but failed due to Everwraith's ethereal powers being too much even for her, but soon Sunfire defeated him. Following this, Sunfire departs and the team get a new base at Cool World Amusement Park, where Go-Go first notices they're being attacked by X the Unknowable. They are aided by Alpha Flight in fighting the monster, and later X is sunk into a volcano by Sunfire, who had returned upon Hiro's request. Big Hero 6 (now with Ebon Samurai and Sunpyre having replaced Silver Samurai and Sunfire) are brainwashed and go to Canada, where they fight Alpha Flight (who had also gotten a roster change). Go-Go fights Centennial, but she is easily beaten by him and unseen for the rest of the battle. After the superhuman Civil War ends in the U.S., the Japanese government announce a public partnership with the Japanese superheroes, which included Big Hero 6. Soon, the Big Hero 6 see their members change when Ebon Samurai and Sunpyre leave for their own motives, but Wasabi No-Ginger joins the team. Wasabi cooks sushi for Honey Lemon and Go-Go, but then he is interrupted by intruders, who are then revealed to be part of a test that Go-Go and Honey knew about but didn't tell Wasabi. The trio are called to help Baymax fight Whiplash, Brute and Gunsmith at Hiro's school. After the villains' defeat, Furi Wamu tells the team they're going to New York where they would stop their next attack, doing so with no outside help and while undercover. There, they meet the new sixth member Fred. Go-Go and Honey Lemon decide to prank Fred but fail at it, subsequently causing a small quarrel between most of the team. Big Hero 6 enroll into the Southport High School during their mission, where Wasabi and Go-Go are put in the school's football team and have a match against another school. Thanks to both, the Southport team wins. During the game, Honey Lemon is possessed by Whiplash and controlled by Badgal. Not long after, the rest of the heroes are called into action and find this out, but while Go-Go fights Honey, Badgal makes the entity transfer from Honey Lemon's body to Go-Go, and she temporarily becomes the new Whiplash until Badgal is defeated by Furi. After a series of events that involved helping fix an alien spaceship, defeating Badgal in a re-match and being discovered by the American authorities, the team are finally sent back to Japan. Spider-Man laters seeks the help of superheroes from other countries, including Big Hero 6, into helping him take down Doctor Octopus' multiple missile launch bases since Octopus attempted to destroy the ozone layer and burn Earth. After succeeding, Big Hero 6 go back to Japan, where they find out that Everwraith has returned and allied with Octopus, guarding another of his bases. Go-Go is seemingly annoyed having to fight Everwraith again, but thanks to the team's coordination and help of both Furi Wamu and Mr. Oshima, she manages to knock out Everwraith and have him captured by the Giri. Go-Go still has several contacts in Japan's criminal underworld, as many of her former associates are unaware that she secretly serves as a member of Big Hero 6. Trivia *Her name has had a lot of inconsistencies throughout her comic appearances: the writing varies as Go Go, Gogo, GoGo and Go-Go; her last name has been written as Tamago, Tomago, Tomogo and even Tamayo at some point, and sometimes instead of Leiko Tanaka (her real name), she is referred to as Go-Go Tanaka. Gallery Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Superheroines Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) members